


Сорок видов мороженого

by fandom Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Обсценная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24575524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/fandom%20Good%20Omens%202020
Summary: На одной площади Лондона оказывается очень странная компания...
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, ФБ Good Omens 2020: миди G-T





	Сорок видов мороженого

**Хастур**  
Встрепанный более обычного – и более обычного же злой – герцог Ада Хастур материализуется в центре пентаграммы и оглядывается вокруг с самой настоящей яростью. Тому, кто его вызвал, сейчас конкретно не поздоровится, и Хастур уже с предвкушением разминает пальцы, которые вот-вот призовут адское пламя, но вдруг презрение и ярость в его глазах сменяется странным узнаванием: долина Мегидо, черные джипы, неудавшийся Апокалипсис…

— Ты?!

— Я! Понимаете… я…

— Да я тебя сейчас!

— Да послушайте же вы! Творится что-то не то!

От неожиданности Хастур замолкает и внимательно смотрит на Уорлока, который совсем немного изменился за те несколько лет, что прошли с их последней встречи. Тот путает пальцами длинные волосы, закусывает тонкие губы, прячет глаза.

— Понимаете… Происходит что-то, чего я не могу объяснить. Но я чувствую: Кроули грозит опасность.

Несколько томительных мгновений Хастур смотрит на вызвавшего его парня, а потом начинает глухо и гулко хохотать, пытаясь между смехом выдавить из себя что-то вроде: «Кроули? Опасность? Прекрасная новость!». Уорлок стоически переносит этот приступ смеха, а потом говорит серьезно и весомо:

— Я вызвал тебя, демон, чтобы ты исполнил то, что я говорю.

Хастур прекращает веселье и смотрит на Уорлока с неотвратимой покорностью.

— Мне нужна помощь, демон. Ты должен найти Кроули и понять, что с ним происходит, а потом перенести меня туда, если я могу помочь. Если не могу, то помочь ему должен ты.

Хастур кривится, как от горькой пилюли, но заклинание призыва не даёт ему возразить ни слова. Он прикладывает руку к невидимой границе пентаграммы, говорит Даулингу тоже приложить руку с другой стороны и велит ему вызвать в сознании образ Кроули, настроиться на его волну. Демон не спрашивает, что на самом деле знает этот мальчишка и кем приходится ему Кроули – у них еще будет время выяснить всё это. Сейчас Хастуру хочется исполнить то, зачем его призвали, чтобы скорее сбросить с плеч эту обязанность. Он крепко прижимает руку к границе пентаграммы, между их пальцами словно пробегает электрический разряд, и оба они видят одну и ту же картину: Кроули, задыхающийся и едва живой, бьётся в каком-то каменном мешке, стены которого всё больше и больше сжимаются вокруг его зачем-то распахнутых крыльев. От неожиданности Хастур дёргается и разрывает контакт, после чего ошарашенно поворачивается к Даулингу.

— Это… Это не мы! Или я просто не знаю о таком распоряжении.

Уорлок пожимает плечами, а потом говорит:

— По крайней мере теперь вы видите, что я прав. Помогите ему, пожалуйста.

Больше всего на свете Хастуру хочется расхохотаться мальчишке в лицо и исчезнуть, но проклятое заклинание призыва держит на привязи не хуже адского ошейника. Хастур мечется сознанием по всем доступным измерениям, но не может найти никакой зацепки, чтобы понять, где находится эта страшная темница.

— Откуда ты узнал, что он в опасности? – спрашивает демон, чтобы получить хоть какую-то информацию. – И почему стал вызывать кого-то, ты мог бы просто пойти к Азирафелю.

— Я ему не верю, — говорит Уорлок, и Хастур потрясенно поворачивается к нему всем телом.

— Ты можешь сколько угодно верить ему или нет, но если кто-то на этом, да и на любом другом свете и любит Кроули, то это именно он.

Уорлок криво усмехается.

— Я тоже так думал. Всегда так думал, был в этом уверен. Понимаете?

Хастур кивает, откровенно сбитый с толку. Хастур никогда никому не верил и ни в чем не был уверен, кроме двух вещей, которые всегда были неизменны в этом проклятом мире: что в Аду протекают потолки и что Азирафель любит Кроули. Всё остальное могло меняться, разрушаться, восставать из пепла, исчезать навсегда. Всё – но только не это.

— И что же изменилось? – осторожно спрашивает он, продолжая блуждать сознанием по оккультному миру.

— Я не понимаю. Но вчера я почувствовал, что Кроули в опасности. И что его никто не защищает. То есть раньше я всегда знал, что Азирафель его защитит, спасёт – ну, или хотя бы попытается. А вчера вдруг какая-то пугающая пустота. И никакого Азирафеля. Нигде поблизости.

Хастур направляет сознание в книжный и получает удовлетворительный ответ: ангел сидит в кресле, пьёт какао и читает книгу. Умиротворяюще и, в общем-то, исчерпывающе.

— Подожди-ка, — говорит он, вдруг осознавая всё, что они тут обсуждают. – Я же прекрасно помню, ты начисто лишён какой-либо иной сущности, ты самый обычный парень. Что значит все эти «чувствую», «пустота»?

Уорлок мнётся, а потом говорит, глядя куда-то чуть в сторону, но не в глаза.

— Мне кажется… Я думаю… В общем, я уверен, что Кроули дал мне каких-то способностей чувствовать его!

Хастур присвистывает.

— Хотел бы я знать, как вы вообще с ним познакомились, — говорит он задумчиво, и Уорлок вдруг краснеет, сдавленно фыркает и мотает головой. Потом берёт себя в руки, смотрит демону в лицо и огорошивает:

— Кроули был моей няней, когда я был ребёнком!

— Что-о-о?! – Кажется, Хастур сейчас просто развоплотится от смеха. Уорлок уже собирается ответить что-то, но вдруг Хастур поднимает руку. – Подожди. Помолчи, не сбивай меня.

Демон снова отправляется сознанием в книжный, потому что вдруг, на каком-то необъяснимом уровне чувствует: что-то изменилось. Так и есть: ангел в магазине уже не столь безмятежен, он отложил книгу, беспокойно мнёт пальцы, потом вскакивает и подходит к телефону. «Набранный вами номер не существует» — доносится из динамика в ответ. Азирафель становится белее мела, снова и снова совершает звонок, надеясь, что просто перепутал цифры – и каждый раз слышит всё тот же ответ.

— Поехали, по дороге всё объяснишь. — Хастур непривычно встревожен. – Выпускай меня отсюда и срочно поехали к Азирафелю.

**Азирафель**

Когда спустя три четверти часа Хастур буквально вламывается в книжный магазин, ангел не видит в этом ничего удивительного: от пропажи Кроули он уже накрутил себя до состояния истерики, так что появление демона в его доме кажется ему совершенно логичным. Азирафель готов к битве, но вдруг замечает Уорлока.

— Малыш? А ты что здесь делаешь?

Уорлок нервно поводит плечом, красноречиво взглянув на демона.

— Ну слушай, — говорит вдруг Хастур примирительно, обращаясь к Уорлоку, — в конце концов, для него вся твоя жизнь — как одно мгновение, не то что несколько лет. Поэтому ты для него всё равно мелкий. К тому же он сейчас на взводе. Как и ты.

— Вот Кроули всегда… — начинает подросток, и тут Хастур взрывается.

— Твою мать, Даулинг! Давай ты хотя бы не будешь зудеть мне в ухо, какой твой грёбаный Кроули прекрасный! Я этого за шесть тысяч лет наслушался! Кроули то, Кроули это, он работает, он ударник, сука, производства, он непонятый гений! Хотя бы ты заткнись!

Уорлок послушно кивает, и демон переключается на застывшего столбом Азирафеля.

— Хуле ты тут мечешься? Какого архангела ты вообще только сейчас сообразил, что с твоим дружком что-то не то? Вон, этот пришибленный — и то уже вчера понял, а ты? Ангел он, бля.

Азирафель открывает рот, чтобы что-то возразить, но так же молча его закрывает. Потом спохватывается и пытается изобразить радушного хозяина, предлагая гостям сесть.

— Ты ещё чая предложи, святоша херов! — Хастур еще на взводе, но явно успокаивается. Он закуривает, не спрашивая ни у кого разрешения, и ангел ничего не говорит, а Уорлок, пробежав глазами по комнате, приносит откуда-то пепельницу, явно всё предыдущее время служившую просто нетронутой пеплом красивой безделушкой.

Некоторое время они сидят молча.

— Ты можешь посмотреть у него в голове то, что он видел с моей помощью? – спрашивает Хастур, обращаясь к Азирафелю. Уорлок демонстрирует полную готовность раскрыть ум, сердце, душу, только если это поможет что-то сделать. Азирафель удивленно поднимает брови, и Хастур снова начинает разъяряться. – Сука, что ж ты бестолковый такой! Я не могу тебе показать картинку, мы с тобой соприкоснёмся истинными сущностями, идиот. А я не уверен, что останусь после этого целым. Я ж не Кроули.

Азирафель смотрит на него во все глаза.

— Давайте соображать быстрее, братец ангел, — говорит Уорлок тоном, полным самого неприкрытого ехидства. Азирафель отмирает, подходит к нему и кладёт свои руки с двух сторон ему на голову. Проходит несколько минут, в ходе которых Хастур понимает, что пока что ничего не происходит: ангел растерянно пытается что-то уловить, Уорлок крайне старательно пытается передать. Вдруг Азирафель коротко вскрикивает и всплёскивает руками. Контакт потерян, но он уже увидел то, что привело сюда его гостей. Он ошарашенно смотрит на них и качает головой, в глазах стоят слёзы. Хастур понимает, что ему хочется просто прибить этого идиота, способного только реветь по любому поводу.

«А еще способного остановить Апокалипсис и спуститься в Ад под чужой личиной», — говорит ему, ехидно ухмыляясь, внутренний голос, и Хастур просто прикрывает глаза и представляет, как он хватает эти уже прижатые к груди ухоженные руки и по одному ломает пальцы, наслаждаясь криками жертвы. Одна секунда – один палец, итого десять. И еще пару секунд, чтобы победного усмехнуться. После этого Хастур открывает глаза, тушит окурок в пепельнице и спрашивает:

— И что мы будем с этим делать?

**Кроули**

Кроули не знает, как он оказался здесь. Вот он выходит из книжного три дня назад – точнее будет сказать, вылетает, хлопнув дверью. Садится в машину, твёрдо зная, что это последний раз, когда он посетил ангела: у него больше просто нет сил. Кажется, неслучившийся Апокалипсис должен был всё изменить, но он только сделал хуже. Если раньше Кроули хотя бы мог объяснить холодность и равнодушие Азирафеля – при всей очевидности его кокетливых, томных или многообещающих взглядов, при всех будто бы случайных мягких прикосновениях, исполненных нежности и тоски, при всей двусмысленности обычных ежедневных ласковых слов – его боязнью оступиться перед Небесами, то нынешнее поведение, растянувшееся на шесть невыносимо долгих – почти таких же, все предыдущие шесть тысяч! – лет, было необъяснимым. «Непостижимым», — грустно шутит он, пытаясь хоть как-то облегчить ту горечь, которая обволакивает сейчас его сердце или что там у демонов вместо него.

«Никогда!» — шепчет он, щелкая кнопкой сигнализации и падая в машину. «Никогда!» — выруливая на шумную улицу и для верности махнув рукой назад: на месте, где всегда красовалась Бентли в совершенно неположенном для парковки месте, вырастает несколько бетонных заграждений. Кроули понимает, что, если что-то изменится, он удалит их также взмахом руки, но сейчас он хочет продемонстрировать серьёзность своих намерений – в первую очередь самому себе. «Никогда!» — говорит он, испытывая почти непреодолимое желание вгрызться в руль, чтобы хотя бы таким образом перестать стонать от раздирающей его изнутри боли.

В следующее мгновение Кроули уже зажат в каком-то каменном стакане, где нет ни дверей, ни окон, ни потолка. Только стены, сжимающиеся вокруг него со всех сторон: неотвратимо и омерзительно медленно, а потому совсем, невыносимо страшно. Кроули кричит, скорее слыша, чем чувствуя, как ломаются перья его крыльев, а потом ждёт, когда же наступит боль, которая обязательно принесёт за собой обморок, потому что вынести её будет невозможно. Однако ни боли, ни каких-то прочих ощущений нет: только ужас от того, что происходит.

**Бентли**

В Сохо еще и не такое видали, а потому колоритная троица, куда-то целеустремленно идущая по одной из соседних с магазином улиц, может вызвать разве что размышления: «почему двое этих блондинов выбрали себе в сыновья такого жгучего брюнета?». Хастур тащит совершенно несопротивляющегося Азирафеля вперед, как на буксире, а рядом с ним вышагивает Уорлок, как заведённый повторяющий «Давайте быстрее!» — хотя все трое совершенно не подозревают, куда они движутся.

Внезапно Азирафель застывает на месте: на одном из перекрёстков эвакуатор грузит Бентли. Ангел уже складывает пальцы, чтобы остановить творящееся беззаконие, но Хастур злобно шипит ему прямо в лицо (в мозгу опять вспыхивают непрошенные картины, как он один за одним ломает эти холёные пальцы), сжимая руку:

— Ты идиот? Надо подойти и узнать, что случилось! Иди, ты у нас самый социально располагающий.

Мимолётно удивившись подобной формулировке из уст этого демона, Азирафель отправляется к полисмену, наблюдающему за эвакуацией, несколько минут учтиво беседует с ним, после чего возвращается с неутешительными вестями: служитель дорожной инспекции сообщил, что машина стоит тут уже три дня. Первые сутки всё было нормально, затем полисмен весь день испытывал жгучее желание отправить автомобиль на штрафстоянку – что было довольно неудивительно, учитывая, что стояла Бентли ровно под знаком «Парковка запрещена» — но что-то его всё время отвлекало. И вот сегодня, наконец, он выписал необходимые документы, и сейчас машину увезут.

Хастур смотрит на Азирафеля долгим нечитаемым взглядом, потом спрашивает, не хочет ли ангел предпринять что-то по этому поводу. Азирафель спохватывается, щелкает пальцами, и эвакуатор отъезжает.

— Припаркует рядом с магазином, — поясняет он в ответ на удивлённые взгляды. – Там как раз перед его появлением освободится место. Но я никак не могу понять, почему так получилось…

— Я же говорил, что он ничего не понимает, — горько шепчет Уорлок, а Хастур одновременно с ним восклицает:

— Ты совсем все мозги в своём книжном растерял, придурок пернатый!

Ангел смотрит на них настолько беспомощно, растерянно и странно, что Уорлок снисходит до объяснений:

— Первый день Бентли ещё была под его защитой. Второй день защита стала слабеть. Сегодня…

Азирафель вскрикивает и зажимает рот в испуге.

— Парень, напомни мне потом, я тебе прочитаю лекцию, как не быть таким ванильным идиотом, — говорит Хастур, а потом оглядывается по сторонам, тянет воздух тонкими ноздрями. – Раз машина была брошена здесь, значит, отсюда его и забрали. Ищи! Что угодно чувствуй: ваш след, наш, чей-то еще. Раз идёт уже третий день, это едва чувствуется, если чувствуется вообще.

Азирафель кивает, решительно переходит улицу и прислоняется спиной к ровной стене дома. Закрывает глаза и начинает сканировать всё вокруг: пространство, время, эфир и ауру. Всё, до чего может дотянуться.

**Адам**

«Ты! – мысленно кричит Уорлок, сжимая кулаки так, что ногти впиваются в ладони. – Ты! Это ты во всём виноват! Ты всегда, всегда!..». Что именно «всегда» — Уорлок не знает, а потому прерывает свой пламенный внутренний монолог, обращенный к тому, кого он ненавидит больше всего на свете.

К Адаму.

Когда-то Кроули рассказал ему о том, что же на самом деле произошло в долине Мегидо, на авиабазе Тадфилда и вообще в жизни Уорлока, который, оказывается, всегда был просто-напросто не тем мальчиком. Не сыном своих родителей (вот завизжала бы мать, сообщи он ей сейчас эти новости), не Антихристом, не тем, кто на самом деле был нужен Кроули и Азирафелю. И если нужность ангелу Уорлока совершенно не волновала, то ради того, чтобы быть нужным своей бывшей няне, с которой они совершенно случайно стали общаться снова, Даулинг был готов отдать многое.

Адама он, как и положено во всех историях про подменышей, ненавидел яростно, горько и совершенно иррационально. В конце концов, по словам Кроули, с Янгами они общаются только на Рождество, потому что так захотел Азирафель, а с ним, с Уорлоком, изредка встречаются и даже, несмотря на юный возраст последнего, выпивают, как старые приятели. По крайней мере, Уорлоку хочется употреблять хотя бы такое простое слово: приятели. Понятно, что ни о друзьях, ни о действительно воспитаннике речи и быть не может, Даулинг не дурак и всю расстановку приоритетов понимает – вообще надо быть благодарным, что Кроули хоть кого-то, кроме своего ненаглядного пернатого, видит, и что этим кем-то оказался именно он, Даулинг.

Но это все спокойная рефлексия и понятная психология, а спонтанная и нафиг нелогичная ненависть сейчас прорывается сквозь преграды, которые Уорлок тщательно – и, как выясняется, безуспешно – выстраивал у себя в голове несколько лет.

«Ты! — продолжает он этот бессмысленный крик внутри себя. — Ты должен был приглядывать за ним, ты же знал, как опасно всё то, что они сделали! Если тебе плевать на него, то хотя бы за ангелом своим мог бы присматривать!» Отчего-то Уорлок точно так же нелогично уверен, что Адам больше любит ангела, чем демона. Просто потому, что ему в самому в той двойной нелюбви, в которой существует он сам, это кажется единственным островком хоть какой-то логики.

Мир вокруг неуловимо меняется, будто бы его границы колеблются, размываются, становятся податливыми. Уорлоку кажется, что стоит ему только протянуть руку, и он сумеет ухватить реальность за один из краёв и вывернуть всё это никчемное существование наизнанку. В кончиках пальцев противно покалывает, но Уорлок слишком умный мальчик, он всё понимает правильно: нельзя снова занимать чужое место, всё это колебание границ и претворения, преломления наружи вовнутрь – не его прерогатива, он снова должен уступить это место его законному владельцу, Адаму.

Которому – и за это Уорлок ненавидит его больше всего – в его развгодичном рождественском благополучии нет до всего этого никакого дела.

Где-то далеко в Тадфилде Адам поднимает голову от книги, и в его глазах вспыхивает отблеск красного пламени.

**Гавриил**

Архангел Гавриил задумчиво смотрит на тот каменный мешок, который сжимает находящегося внутри Кроули – и еще более задумчиво на стоящую рядом Вельзевул. Судя по ее шокированному виду, она действительно не знает, как эта непроницаемая каменная клетка могла оказаться на небесах, да еще и с демоном внутри.

— А что, — задает княгиня Ада совершенно логичный вопрос, от которого Гавриила перекашивает еще до того, как он его услышал, — этот ваш, Азирафель, еще не здесь?

Архангелу очень хочется, чтобы всё это как-нибудь закончилось. Вся эта нелепость, в которой вдруг появился клетка с Кроули, в которой он беседует с Вельзевул не в их обычных местах встреч типа грязных баров на задворках лондонских доков или в панорамном ресторане шикарного отеля, а на Небесах, открыто и не вздрагивая от каждого шороха. В которой он совершенно не представляет, что вообще делать. Гавриил готов выполнить любые условия, оставить этим двоим право на безлимитные чудеса, беспрепятственный проход в Рай и в Ад, что угодно – только чтобы ему больше не приходилось касаться всего этого никоим образом. Судя по лицу Вельзевул, она думает если не абсолютно так же, то ровно в том же направлении.

— То есть, это совершенно не ваша работа? — наконец спрашивает он, прекрасно понимая, что гостья сейчас взорвется яростью.

На удивление, Вельзевул реагирует почти спокойно.

— Я была бы рада, если бы это было наше дело, — говорит она медленно, но постепенно заводясь. — Тогда было бы хотя бы понятно, что происходит. А так ж-ж-ж-же… С какого-то ляда один из моих герцогов вызван на Землю, чтобы спасать этого мерз-з-з-з-з-завца!

— Что?!

— По долгу служ-ж-ж-жбы я знаю обо всех выз-з-з-зовах всего адского персонала и их причинах. Сегодня Уорлок Даулинг выз-з-з-з-вал герцога Хастура, чтобы тот помог ему спасти Кроули. В какой-то момент они встретились с этим вашим Аз-з-зирафелем, и дальше я не могу их отслеж-ж-ж-живать, благодать фонит. К тому ж-ж-ж-же…. Неваж-ж-ж-жно.

Гавриил готов на многое, чтобы узнать, что скрывается за оговоркой Вельзевул, но понимает, что вряд ли дождется ответа. Он просто кивает и пытается найти в эфире Азирафеля, однако его, в свою очередь, сбивает адская волна Хастура. Всё, что он понимает – что демон, ангел и мальчик где-то в Лондоне.

— З-з-з-ззначит, остаётся ж-ж-ж-ждать, — Вельзевул понемногу успокаивается, но жужжание ещё слышится в ее голосе. — Кофе, я так понимаю, мне тут не подадут?

Гавриил медленно качает головой, будто бы даже с сожалением, а потом вдруг начинает громко и долго, по-настоящему истерически хохотать. Вельзевул пережидает это внезапное проявление чувств стоически, кому-то сентиментальному могло бы даже показаться, что в ее взгляде мелькает сочувствие. Когда архангел успокаивается, они просто молча смотрят в огромное панорамное окно, стараясь не думать о том, что позади них в клетке извивается Кроули. Каждому из них, несмотря на ту ненависть, которую он в них вызывает, кажется категорически неправильным всё происходящее.

**Пеппер**  
Когда Адам на своем велосипеде проезжает мимо ее дома, Пеппер выскакивает в сад и орёт ему вслед не хуже мистера Р.П. Тайлера, так что Адам понимает: если он сейчас же не остановится, весь городишко будет в курсе, что он куда-то собрался.

— Тебе нужна помощь? — Пеппер выпаливает эти слова прежде, чем задумывается о том, что хочет сказать.

— Да, но я не знаю, какая. — Адам отвечает как всегда ровно и в ту же секунду, пока вопрос подруги еще даже не отзвучал.

— Поехали, — она вытаскивает велосипед, забегает в дом за деньгами и катит вслед за Адамом по главной улице Тадфилда: как когда-то в детстве.

На вокзале они оставляют велосипеды и садятся в электричку на Лондон – никто из них не знает, что делает, но пока они просто едут в столицу. Всю дорогу они молчат и просто смотря в окно, лишь в какой-то момент Пеппер незаметно сует Адаму свои солнечные очки – глаза у него полыхают совсем уж нестерпимо.

Кингс-Кросс встречает их непривычной для жителей маленького городка суетой, но Адам идет куда-то вперед так уверенно, что Пеппер ни о чем не спрашивает, просто вышагивая следом. Они преодолевают путь до Сохо пешком, также молча и решительно. В какой-то момент Адам немного теряется в хитросплетениях улиц, но потом, сжав губы в непривычно узкую полоску, выворачивает на какую-то площадь.

— Явился! — слышит Пеппер, безошибочно понимая в гуле и шуме города, что это слово-плевок, произнесенное стоящим на другом углу площади мальчишкой, относится именно к ее другу. Она сжимает было кулаки, чтобы как в детстве броситься на обидчика, но Адам лишь легко показывает ей головой в другую сторону – смотри, мол. У стены здания стоит Азирафель, бледный и совершенно изможденный. Пеппер не может этого объяснить, но она твёрдо знает, что и мальчишка, и стоящий рядом с ним встрепанный мужик в грязном плаще, и Азирафель пришли сюда вместе. И всё это ей категорически не нравится.

Адам переводит взгляд на другую сторону площади и тоже замечает Уорлока и Хастура. Он задумчиво разглядывает их через тёмные стёкла очков, но Пеппер больше не может прозябать в неведении. Она хватает друга за руку и тащит через площадь – не к Азирафелю, а к этим двоим. Пусть объясняют, что здесь происходит.

Именно это она и излагает им в своей неповторимой манере.

Хастур смотрит на нее с задумчивым интересом, а Уорлок с откровенной неприязнью.

— Это Пеппер, — говорит Адам таким тоном, будто бы это всё объясняет. — Если кого-нибудь из вас интересует, то именно она отобрала у Войны Огненный меч.

Хастур присвистывает, а Уорлок понимает, что теперь на свете есть два человека, которых он ненавидит одинаково сильно: Адам и эта его наглая подружка. И, возможно, ее даже сильнее.

— Что случилось? — спрашивает Адам так безмятежно, что Хастур вдруг представляет, как этот парень на несколько лет младше так же спокойно произносит свое сакраментальное: «Ты мне не отец». Полный пиздец, не хотел бы он в тот момент оказаться где-то поблизости. Уорлок его размышлений разделить не может, поэтому, буквально трясясь от ненависти, говорит:

— Если ты соизволишь включить свои идиотские мозги и способности, то сам всё поймешь.

— У меня уже нет моих способностей, я от них отказался.

Уорлок протягивает руку и сдергивает с носа Адама очки.

— Ну да что ты! — Его уже просто выворачивает от раздирающей ненависти, Пеппер кажется, что сейчас она просто, видимо, начнёт выплескиваться у него из ушей. — А глаза – это так, случайно получилось.

Хастур качает головой и закуривает, потом переводит взгляд на другую сторону площади.

— Долго этот пернатый идиот будет сканировать эфир? — спрашивает он, и Адам поворачивается в сторону Азирафеля.

— Он же не там ищет, — говорит Адам, и Пеппер, опережая готового взорваться яростью Уорлока, берет его за руку.

— Пойди, объясни ему, — говорит она самым мягким тоном, на который способна. Адам кивает и переходит площадь в лучших традициях Кроули: просто не глядя на несущиеся машины. Уорлок сплевывает и рычит что-то сквозь зубы — и получает от Пеппер тычок под ребра, после чего затыкается. Они все трое смотрят на парочку на другой стороне площади, пытаясь понять, что там происходит.

Через несколько минут Адам и совершенно потерянный Азирафель возвращаются к ним.

— Кроули на Небесах, — говорит Адам, и Пеппер вскрикивает, зажав рот рукой. — Не в этом смысле. Хотя, возможно, лучше бы в этом…

**Анафема**

Сегодня ночью Анафеме в очередной раз снится сожженный второй том пророчеств Агнессы Псих, но, в отличие от всех предыдущих снов, сегодня она почему-то может прочесть ровно одно пророчество. Всё остальное так и остаётся расплывчатой вязью прабабкиного почерка, но одно выплывает из тумана небытия и отпечатывается в сознании: «Егда третий падший силой отрекшейся вознесётся, явлена будет милость и станут едины двое и двое». Проснувшись утром, Анафема не придает особого значения, отложив сновидение в ящик с пометкой «важное», но совершенно не собираясь заниматься его расшифровкой прямо сейчас. В полдень у нее назначена встреча с Пеппер, они собираются составлять очередную экологическую петицию, так что ей есть чем заняться, кроме размышлений об очередных загадках Агнессы.

В полдень Пеппер не приходит.

Когда до одури пунктуальная Пеппер не появляется и в час дня, Анафема собирает волю в кулак и отправляется к мистеру Р.П. Тайлеру – но даже он совершенно не представляет, куда подевалась девушка. Визит к Адаму сообщает неутешительные новости: он пропал так же, как и Пеппер. Кажется, о пророчестве всё же придётся подумать прямо сейчас.

Посоветовавшись с Ньютом, Анафема отправляет Адаму сообщение с текстом пророчества и довольно язвительным комментарием: «Есть мнение, что «сила отрекшаяся» — это ты. Возможно, тебе нужно об этом знать».

SMS приходит ровно в тот момент, когда звучит сообщение, что Кроули на Небесах.

Адам ровно смотрит в экран, потом показывает телефон Пеппер, а она, повинуясь внезапному порыву, передает его дальше – так, чтобы каждый мог увидеть написанное. Все едины в своем мнении, что такое отрекшаяся сила, но остальное расшифровке не поддаётся.

— Ты можешь попасть туда? — вдруг спрашивает Уорлок Хастура, и тот только кисло кривит лицо, считая, что этого ответа достаточно.

— А твое начальство? — вдруг спрашивает Пеппер, и Даулинг смотрит на нее уважительно. — И вообще, не может быть, чтобы не было случаев взаимного сотрудничества! Да в конце-то концов, Кроули же сейчас там!

Азирафель так старательно прячет глаза на словах о взаимном сотрудничестве, что Пеппер решает обязательно расспросить его позже – и, кажется, подобная мысль приходит в голову не только ей.

— Чисто теоретически, — говорит Хастур, закуривая, — моё начальство, как и любой самый мелкий демон, может туда попасть, имея на руках официальное приглашение принимающей, так сказать, стороны. Верно, пернатый?

Азирафель автоматически кивает.

— Адам, а ты можешь, ну этой своей… отрекшейся силой, — в голосе Пеппер слышен такой неприкрытый сарказм, что диву даёшься, — перенести туда Хастура?

— Зачем? — скорее вскрикивает, чем спрашивает Азирафель, и Уорлок переглядывается с Пеппер.

— Затем, что, если мы представим, что сейчас его начальство там, значит, сейчас на Небесах двое падших. И когда там окажется Хастур, их станет трое, — говорит Даулинг почти спокойно и терпеливо.

Азирафель, как и следовало ожидать, начинает суетиться, пытаться что-то сделать, хотя делать следует только одно: снова, как на авиабазе Тадфилда, отдать всё в руки Адама.

— Но что значит: «явлена будет милость»? — спрашивает Адам задумчиво. — Кто её явит?

— Мне хотелось бы думать, — говорит Азирафель, почти взяв себя в руки, — что речь идёт о прощении и снисхождении к тому, чьими поисками мы сегодня озабочены. Хотя, возможно, что речь идёт о Прощении как таковом.

Хастура перекашивает так выразительно, что Адам решает не медлить более ни минуты и, крепко взяв демона за руку, долго-долго смотрит на него, уже совсем не скрывая бушующее в глазах кровавое пламя. Через несколько томительных минут они исчезают с густым неприятным хлопком, и Азирафель, смущенно потянувшись им вслед всем корпусом, говорит:

— Кажется, они действительно вознеслись туда, куда вообще-то им обоим путь заказан.

— Мне всегда думалось, — говорит Пеппер, — что ангелы должны проповедовать всепрощение, мистер Азирафель. В то время как вы своим образом мыслей регулярно демонстрируете вопиющую дискриминацию.

Уорлок хмыкает и занавешивается от мира и от этой язвительной девчонки своими волосами, размышляя с определенной долей благодарности, что, по крайней мере, в эту минуту он тут не один полностью обычный и лишенный всяких потусторонних способностей смертный человек.

Воздух за спиной Азирафеля колеблется, и из него выступает женская фигура в приталенном светлом костюме.

— Уриил, — говорит Азирафель ровно, и подростки понимают, что в его голосе не только хорошо скрытая неприязнь, но и предупреждение.

— Я не хочу видеть тебя не меньше, чем ты меня. — В отличие от спокойного Азирафеля, Уриил почти подпрыгивает на месте от бешенства. — Но, видимо, без тебя не обойтись. Клетку мы открыли, но ему из неё не выйти.

— Клетку?! — Все трое выдыхают это слово одновременно с разной степенью отвращения, испуга и удивления.

Уриил не удостаивает их ответом.

— Надеюсь, ты еще помнишь, как это делается. Прямой портал на Небеса открыт, — говорит она, подчеркнуто обращаясь только к Азирафелю, совершенно игнорируя наличие смертных.

Дождавшись кивка, архангел исчезает, а Азирафель поворачивается к своим спутникам.

— Если сейчас он скажет, — говорит Уорлок, кривя губы в самой саркастической гримасе, на которую только способен, — что мы должны пойти и поесть мороженого, пока взрослые умные дяди пытаются решить очередную судьбоносную проблему, я за себя не отвечаю.

— Когда-то в детстве, — произносит Пеппер таким нежным тоном, который вообще не предполагался в ее арсенале, — мы с Адамом и друзьями спорили, бывает ли у мороженого больше вкусов, чем та пятерка, которую предоставлял Тадфилд.

Уорлок смотрит на неё во все глаза.

— Ну а что ты предлагаешь? — говорит она уже в своём обычном амплуа. — Если мы не отправимся за мороженым, Азирафель будет топтаться тут еще примерно вечность.

— Я угощаю, — выплёвывает Уорлок и с удовлетворением замечает, как борца за равноправие перекашивает. — Ну, ты же типа гостья, и у нас уж точно не свидание.

Они уходят в сторону ближайшего кафе, парка или лотка с мороженым, и Азирафель несколько мгновений смотрит им вслед. «Станут едины двое» — почему-то приходит ему на ум строчка пророчества, и он спохватывается: Кроули ждёт его на Небесах. И на этот раз всё это совершенно официально. Поразительно. У Богини очень своеобразное чувство юмора, успевает подумать он, прежде чем его засасывает в портал.

**Уорлок**  
Нельзя сказать, что Пеппер демонстрирует хотя бы какую-то заинтересованность, но уже два часа кряду Уорлок вываливает не только то, что связано в его жизни с Кроули и Азирафелем, но и вообще всю свою жизнь. Иногда Пеппер кажется, что это слишком дорогая плата за те пятнадцать видов мороженого, которые она успела попробовать за эти несколько часов, да и за оставшиеся двенадцать тоже.

— Ты хоть что-нибудь чувствуешь? — спрашивает кто-то из них время от времени, но ответ всё время отрицательный.

В какой-то момент мобильник Пеппер издаёт трель пришедшей SMS, и они оба бросаются к экрану, твёрдо зная про себя, что если это окажется спам, то они в ту же секунду собственноручно разнесут по кирпичику каждую спам-контору Великобритании.

«Мы в магазине Азирафеля», — сообщает SMS, и, сначала вздохнув от облегчения, они тут же приходят в негодование: ни Уорлоку, ни Пеппер это безликое для них место в Лондоне ни о чем не говорит.

Пиликнувший телефон Даулинга сообщает адрес, отправленный рукой Кроули. Это отчего-то наполняет их таким восторгом, будто как минимум один сорт мороженого точно содержал марихуану.

До магазина они добираются пешком, но довольно быстро. Пеппер, поддавшись озорному порыву, фотографирует Бентли и отправляет Анафеме, откуда-то твёрдо зная, что всё делает правильно, и ведьме будет приятно увидеть именно эту машину. Уорлок подходит к дверям книжного и останавливается, будто его покинули и силы и решительность сразу, а табличка «Закрыто» и в самом деле имеет значение.

Пеппер подходит сзади и, положив свою руку поверх его, застывшей в нерешительности на двери, толкает. Они входят в наступившую тишину, с удивлением обнаружив в ожидаемой компании как всегда безмятежного Адама, Кроули с перевязанными и вправленными крыльями, заплаканного Азирафеля, бешено встрепанного Хастура, а еще довольно растерянных Вельзевул и Гавриила. По крайней мере, насколько помнит Пеппер, это именно они – и не может не отметить, что обе их встречи данные личности проводят в максимальной растерянности. Уорлок и подавно не понимает, кто это.

— Можно подумать, нам доставляет хоть какое-то удовольствие тут находиться, — бросает Вельзевул в ответ на незаданный вопрос, а Уорлок, презрев все приличия и на время забыв, что ему положено быть крутым парнем, бросается к Кроули, неловко вставшему со стула ему навстречу, и утыкается ему в плечо, не стесняясь никаких слёз.

— Не только отуземился, но и обабился совсем, — почти беззлобно говорит Хастур, закуривая очередную сигарету.

— Я был его нянькой, — бросает Кроули, — тут и не так завоешь.

Пеппер фыркает, осознав милую двусмысленность этой фразы, кто от кого завыл бы, а потом пробирается поближе к Адаму и шепотом спрашивает, что же всё-таки произошло. Адам указывает подбородком на Гавриила, и тот сообщает какую-то невообразимо салонную историю, в которой Высший Разум, в смысле Богиня, послала это испытание, чтобы проверить истинность чувств, помочь их осознать и…

— Подождите, — перебивает Пеппер, и Гавриил от неожиданности замолкает, — что за сироп и патока, дурацкие морализаторские истории в стиле рождественских брошюр самого дурного пошиба. Всё вот это вот, включая переломанные крылья, – это такое типа level up, докажи свою лояльность и получи слезинку друга в подарок? Да вы все здесь в своем уме вообще?

Последнюю фразу Пеппер произносит уже настолько высоким звенящим голосом, что оторвавшемуся от Кроули Уорлоку кажется, что и она сейчас разревётся. Безмятежный вид Адама говорит, что всё не так страшно, и Даулинг немного успокаивается.

— А что ты предлагаешь? — говорит Хастур. — Истолкуй иначе.

— Не надо ничего толковать иначе, — от того, с какой болью и горечью произносит эти слова Азирафель, не по себе становится даже Вельзевул. — Да и вообще не надо ничего толковать. Хватит толкований. Я устал от любых толкований. Видеть их больше не могу. Я готов снова спуститься в Ад, пройти долиной смертной, вернуться на Небеса и сидеть там всю вечность, распевая псалмы, только оставьте Кроули в покое ныне и присно и во веки веков. Пожалуйста.

— То есть, — Пеппер совсем пыхтит от негодования, — все эти ваши сегодняшние прохождения на уровень выше — еще и не залог окончательного успеха? Вроде бы в пророчестве всё было сказано иначе.

— Мы с огромным сожалением, — говорит Гавриил пафосно, — вынуждены признать, что соединение ангела и демона признано на Высшем Уровне, и является нерушимым союзом, как того и хотели упомянутые ангел и демон.

— Ныне и присно, — говорит Уорлок слишком издевательски, чтобы это не граничило с кощунством, за что получает увесистый тычок под ребра от Кроули: тот на самом деле серьёзно относится ко всем подобным вещам, хоть и не показывает этого.

Вельзевул, мрачнее любой самой мрачной тучи, не говоря ни слова просто проваливается к себе сквозь пол, мстительно оставив огромную прожженную дыру в паркете. Хастур брезгливо пробует края носком ботинка, а потом поворачивается к Уорлоку:

— Я выполнил то, зачем был призван?

— Ты выполнил то, зачем бы призван, демон. Я отпускаю тебя, — отвечает Уролок, а потом добавляет, едва слышно: — Спасибо.

Хастур морщится, как от горькой пилюли, выходит из книжного и сразу же закуривает, будто не оставил только что в магазине полную окурков пепельницу.

Адам безмятежно смотрит ему вслед, потому переводит взгляд на Азирафеля, который несмело перебирает перья в покалеченных крыльях Кроули, встаёт с кресла и собирается ехать домой.

— Ты едешь? — спрашивает он, и Пеппер отвлекается от сосредоточенного разглядывания чёлки Уорлока, по-прежнему стоящему рядом с ангельско-демонической парочкой. Тот тоже переводит взгляд на Адама и думает, что вся его ненависть лопнула, как воздушный шарик, оставив после себя удивительно спокойную пустоту. Ему кажется, что он точно знает, чем следует ее заполнить.

— Пока только по выходным, а дальше и на неделе обещаю кормить тебя мороженым в таком количестве, в котором ты захочешь. Если, конечно, ты не подхватишь ангину в первый же уик-энд, тем самым бесславно завершив это мероприятие навсегда, — произносит Уорлок так тараторя, что всем понятно: он боится, что у него не хватит духу сказать всё это, а потому гонит сам себя вперёд.

— Ты делаешь мне предложение руки и сердца? — Ехидством в голосе Пеппер можно полить пару порций мороженого, и еще останется.

Даулинг смотрит на нее как на умалишенную.

— Я делаю тебе предложение равнозначного партнерства, — говорит он без паузы и совершенно серьёзно.

Пеппер рассматривает его таким взглядом, каким когда-то смотрела на Войну.

— Я согласна, — говорит она, и в душе Уорлока тоненько звенят колокольчики. Удивительно, как оно, оказывается, бывает. А ведь началось всё сегодня утром с того, что встрепанный более обычного – и более обычного же злой – герцог Ада Хастур материализовался в его комнате в центре пентаграммы и оглянулся вокруг с самой настоящей яростью.


End file.
